Through Another Lens
by TheNewPerspective
Summary: A Challenge of Perspective: Looking at the Anime through the lens of a different character in each few episodes, and trying to interpret how they view the events of My Hero Academia.


Premise: When I started a re-watch of the Anime, I realized that although we generally got to see how Midoriya and a few other characters feel about certain things, other characters, like early Bakugo, are much harder to read. As my imagination got to work, I decided to try to imagine what is going on in the minds of other characters. I'll be doing this by taking the point of a view of a character that isn't Midoriya, and examining all the scenes we see them in within a short series of episodes.

 **Episodes 1 and 2**

 **Point of View: Katsuki Bakugo**

I was always the absolute best, at everything that I did or tried. In my preschool class, I was the first to develop a quirk, and as others did as well, mine was clearly the coolest and most powerful. I just knew I was destined to be the greatest hero of all time, even better than All Might!

I knew that to be the best, I would need one thing: A proper rival. By having someone to force me to be better, I knew that I could achieve my maximum potential, and could be the number one hero in no time. As my classmates all developed quirks, however, I realized that none of them could stand up to me, in much anything. I was by far the smartest, and was certainly the most powerful. Most of them were too afraid to fight me, anyways.

But, one of my closest friends, Izuku Midoriya, still hadn't developed his quirk, even a whole year later. I needed him to be my rival, I knew, but without a quirk, he was nothing more than an extra, useless, a Deku. One day, I heard that people's quirks sometimes show up when they are in a high stress situation, and I felt it was my duty to help Izuku find his. That's what heros are for, right?

Over time, myself and friends continued to provoke him, and I hoped that he could develop a quirk that could rival mine, and to push me to greatness, so I could surpass All Might.

By my final year at Junior High, however, I had long since given up on Deku developing a quirk. I began to push myself to be the best I could be, without a rival. I didn't need one, anyways, I thought, until I was actually face to face with a villain.

When the teacher announced that useless Deku wanted to go to UA High too, I was concerned. My whole plan was that it would just be me from Aldera Junior High, and if Deku somehow got in, that would ruin my whole plan. When class was letting out, I saw Deku holding some dumb book, but I knew it wasn't from our class. As he moved to put it away, I took it out of his hands.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, Deku, but we're not done"

"Whatcha got, his diary?" My friends and I teased Deku for his dumb book, thinking he could be a hero. I couldn't have him even try to take the exam, it would be an embarrassment.

Truth be told, I was already a little worried. What if I couldn't do well at the exam, and all because shitty Deku wasn't able to be my rival?

That was all I could think about as I walked home that day. Junior High was almost over, and I needed to train more than ever to do well on the UA exam. Lost in my own thoughts, I took a turn one street too early, and ended up in an alley near Totooin station.

It was there that my reputation was shattered, as I kicked a full soda bottle up against a streetlight. A giant sludge villain come out of it, and engulfed me, trying to keep me hostage. I tried to use my quirk the best I could, but it was to no avail. None of the other crappy heroes could do anything, either, and I was scared, like really scared. Not that I would ever tell anyone that.

Some pro heroes tried to face off against the villain, but no one was having any luck. The monster fought back against big arms guy, and I realized I might need to fend for myself. I used my explosions to the best I could, but it wasn't enough. If only I was stronger, I might be able to have been okay. I began to suffocate again, when I saw a familiar mop of green hair.

"Kacchan!"

"Why are you here?" I screamed at the dumb kid, as the sludge moved away from my mouth, allowing me to breath. Before he could reply, I saw a cloud of smoke, and then All Might, protecting Deku from an attack by the sludge villain. "DETROIT, SMASH", the tall, Blonde hero shouted, and knocked out the villain with a single punch. I had a long way to go.

At the end of it all, even with all those B class heroes praising me for my quirk and bravery, I was mad. I should have been able to fight off that D tier villain, with my own quirk. I just wasn't strong enough. And useless Deku being there was like a slap in the face. I would have been so much stronger if shitty Deku had a quirk he could use to fight against me with.

Later that afternoon, I ran to Deku's house, and chewed him out. I didn't need his help, he was totally useless. If only he had a quirk, he could have made me strong enough to stand up for myself, and not need All Might's help.

"I don't owe you anything", I reminded him as I sulked away. I wasn't sure if I was more mad at myself for being so weak, or at him for not having a quirk.

I never realized how mad I would be to realize he had one, the brat.

Author's Note:

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it. I know that this characterization of Bakugo isn't what people are used to or exactly what the Anime implies, but I think it makes him a little more human, and reminds us that Izuku is telling the narrator, I'm sure he has his own biases throughout much of his storytelling.

If you have suggestions for which character perspectives should cover which episodes, or anything else you would like to tell me, please let me know with a review!


End file.
